villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Mr. Shadow
Have I got a messed up one today. What's the Work? Wicked City is a 1987 dark fantasy anime film by Yoshiaki Kawajiri. In this film, we learn that the Earth is connected to a parallel universe called the Black World, overrun with demonic monsters in human skin. The twist, however, is that these monsters are very beneficial, no different than normal humans, and they want peace too. Every century, a peace treaty is signed to keep balance, that's where the Black Guard comes into place. We follow Black Guard agent Taki and his assigned Black World partner Makie as they guard the 200-year old signatory Giuseppe Mayart to sign the next treaty. But first, they will have to fight off the Radicals, a group of Black Guard terrorists from the Black World who despise humanity for supremacy reasons. Meet their leader, Mr. Shadow. Who is Mr. Shadow and what he has done Only known as "Mr. Shadow", the leader of the Radicals is a terrorist who believes in the subjugation of humanity. He is the one behind multiple terrorist attacks and the deaths of multiple earth Black Guard agents. Supposedly, he was once Makie's lover, but only "loved" her to keep her on his side. When Makie turned against him to bring peace to both worlds, Mr. Shadow shows no hesitation in sending his men after her as well. While it's mainly the henchmen that Taki and Makie fight, they're all taking orders from Mr. Shadow. When Mayart's plane arrives, Shadow has it bombed, killing dozens of innocents in the process. Fortunately, Mayart took an earlier flight in secret for fear of the attack. It's not until the second half of the film when Mr. Shadow takes the stage. After Makie sacrifices herself from a tentacle parasite that drained Mayart and nearly kills him, we are introduced to Mr. Shadow through a psychic orb that broadcasts Makie being gang-raped by his men, informing the Black Guard that this was the fate of those who assist in "making peace". He taunts Taki to his lair, threatening to kill her once she fulfills his men's desires. Taki ignores Mayart's orders and follows the orb to the Radical's hideout, where Makie is being brutalized by Shadow's men. Shadow has his temptress assistant hypnotically seduce Taki, but he falls out of it when she mentions if he had sex with Makie and shoots her and Shadow's men. When only Shadow was left, he gets the upper hand by hardening his body with molten concrete, Taki shoots into his mouth to pop his head off. As Taki escapes with Makie, Shadow (who has the ability to regenerate) sends Kanako the spider woman after them. She nearly succeeds in killing the two only to be killed by an unseen assailant. Waking up in a church, Taki and Makie have some nice romance together. After Mayart arrives and reveals the true plan was to have a human and a Black World demon produce a half-breed child to as the true peace between both worlds, Mr. Shadow returns, having fully generated. Despite Taki and Mayart's abilities, Shadow's regeneration makes him seemingly unkillable. However, the final blow instead comes from Makie, having been impregnated that boosts her powers. She effortlessly destroys him in an energy blast and a slash from her claw, and everyone attends the signing of the peace treaty for another century. Mitigating Factors Even if he once had romantic feelings for Makie, that doesn't excuse his actions of having her gang-raped by his men and willingness to kill her once they finish using her, caring nothing about her agonizing pain. That also goes against any "claims" that he wants to have the Black World people (who I do remind you are regular citizens personality-wise) fight in a war for their superiority over humans if he is willing to kill off a Black World woman himself. Also, Makie says that while Mr. Shadow used to be a good person before forming the Radicals, he deliberately went full jingoistic supremacist just because he saw himself as superior to humans (and since he allowed his men to rape Makie and threats to kill her with no remorse, maybe even the Black World people themselves). Pass. Heinous Standards This is a pretty dark film, but even with that, Mr. Shadow still stands out among his minions as the worst. All the Radicals in this film are just mild subordinates with no real independent deeds. Even the ones that do have some traits have a very minimal amount to decide if they can qualify for PE or not. The only ones I could think of were Jin who knocks out Taki and blasts off the arm of the hotel manager to sexually harass Makie, but that's the only scene he's in. There's also Kanako who nearly kills Taki and Makie by sadistically slashing them, but she pointlessly left her victim that she took the form of alive at the beginning to seduce Taki. Meanwhile, Mr. Shadow commits multiple terrorist attacks such as bombing a plane full of innocent people. Sure most of his attacks are from his men, but Mr. Shadow is still the mastermind behind it all. And I must remind you (AGAIN) that the Black World people are genuinely peaceful, and yet Shadow somehow made them worse to make humanity "know their place". Verdict While some of his actions are standard villainy, he really meets the nasty line by having his former lover gang-raped in punishment for betraying him. I think he's a keeper, but I'd like to hear your opinions first. Yes: 2 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Final Score: +2 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals